Love knows No Rivals
by Harpygirl91
Summary: What if Shuichi wasn't Hotaru's real father? What if she had a twin brother? What if she went to live with him? What happens when she falls in love with his rival?
1. Chapter 1

Harpygirl91- Howdy partners! I got this idea one day while reading a yu-gi-oh fanfic and I just had to get it out of my system before I forgot it! Hope ya like it!

Pairings-Hotaru/Seto, Yugi/Anzu/Yami, Haruka/Michiru, Jonouchi/Mai, Honda/Shizuka.

Chapter 1: Family truths and reunions.

**In ancient Egypt three thousand years ago;**

"**Princess Hotaru, you shouldn't be wandering outside alone." Said the cold voice of the high priest Seto to the pharaoh's twin sister. **

**Princess Hotaru looked down at the ground," I'm worried about Atem. I have a bad feeling about him fighting that Bakura." **

**Seto stared at the princess who was a couple years younger than him. She had always haunted his mind ever since he started his job as a high priest. She was beautiful and many suitors from neighboring countries came to try and claim her hand but she had always politely turned them down. Then Seto smirked," The Prince from Kemah will be coming again tomorrow to try and win your heart again." **

**Hotaru glared at the priest," I know and I'm going to decline his offer again." **

"**Why?" Seto asked out of pure curiosity.**

"**Because I don't love him." Hotaru said blushing.**

"**Who do you love?" Seto asked his heart beating in his ears.**

"**I can't tell you." Hotaru said and started to walk away. **

"**Tell me I swear on my priesthood that I won't tell anybody." Seto said sincerely.**

"**I can't tell you because it's you I love." Hotaru said looking down at the ground and waited to hear Seto's say he didn't love her. She was shocked when he gently tilted her chin up so she could meet his eyes. **

"**I won't tell anybody because I love you too." Seto said then gently kissed her lips. **

The present (Sorry had to start the story with a piece from Ancient Egypt!)

_flashback_

"_Hotaru," Haruka said looking at her," We have something to tell you."_

"_Huh?" Hotaru said raising an eyebrow," What is it?"_

"_Umm well Shuichi Tomoe wasn't your real father." Michiru said looking at the ground. _

"_What!" Hotaru shouted in shock," W-what about my mother?" _

"_She was your real mother." Setsuna said," But your father left her after he found out she was pregnant with you and your twin brother."_

"_Brother?" Hotaru said shocked and sat down in a nearby chair," I have a brother!" _

"_Yes his name is Yugi Mutou." Setsuna explained," The reason you and him haven't meet yet is that your mother thought it would be better if he didn't know her. He's been living with your grandfather."_

_The three outers were shocked when tears started to come out of Hotaru's eyes. "Hime-chan, I know this is sudden but they want you to live with them." Haruka said wrapping an arm around her. _

"_I'm not sad..." Hotaru said wiping her tears away," I'm so happy to have family that's alive!" The other outers smiled at their adopted daughter who started to ask Setsuna about her family. _

"_Your grandfather owns a game store in Domino City and your brother is Yugi Motou the top monsters and magic duelist in the world." Setsuna explained laughing. (Magic and monsters is what the card game is called in Japan and in the manga) _

"_When will I go see them?" Hotaru said excitedly. _

"_Next Friday." Michiru said smiling. Hotaru smiled broadly and nodded. _

_end flashback_

Hotaru waved good-bye to Setsuna as she, Haruka, and Michiru started the drive to Domino City. It was only an hour drive to Domino City. Hotaru was behind Haruka and Michiru as they walked into the Kame Game Store. When they opened the door they saw an elderly man standing behind the counter.

"Hello can I help you?" He asked kindly.

"Yes are you Sugoroku Motou?" Haruka asked.

"Yes why?" He said then he noticed Hotaru," Is that her?" Hotaru nodded shyly and Sugoroku came out from behind the counter and hugged her. "You look so much like your mother." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you, grandpa." Hotaru said smiling at him.

"Come on I'll show you your room." Sugoroku said.

"And I'll go get Hotaru's stuff." Haruka said and went to grab Hotaru's bags.

Sugoroku, Hotaru, and Michiru went up a set of stairs that led up to the bedrooms. "Here this one will be yours." Sugoroku said opening the door the room by Yugi's," It was Keiko's when she was your age."

Hotaru went into the room and looked around. It was a nice size, the room was decorated in different shades of purple and what caught Hotaru's eye was a glass case filled with different lamps. "Like mother like daughter." Michiru giggled.

"Huh?" Sugoroku asked.

"Hotaru loves to collect lamps too." Michiru explained. Sugoroku laughed and then Haruka walked in carrying Hotaru's two suitcases and set them down by the bed.

"Hey, Hime-chan we have to go." Haruka said," Call us every other day and tell us everything that happens!"

"Ok Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said and hugged her foster parents goodbye.

After Hotaru finished unpacking she went downstairs to the game shop. "Grandpa, where's my brother?" Hotaru asked.

"Yugi went to get all of his friends so he could introduce them to you." Sugoroku said smiling.

"Really?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes." Sugoroku said," Would you like to help me run the store until they get here?"

"Sure um Grandpa?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's Magic and Monsters exactly?"

"It's a card game that requires; power, strategy, skill, and many other things. I thought most everybody knew what Magic and Monsters was."

"I've seen people play it but I've never played it." Hotaru said as she organized a shelf of puzzles.

"Maybe Yugi and his friends can teach you!" Sugoroku said happily just as Yugi and his friends walked through the door of the shop.

"Hey Mr. Motou!" Said Anzu and Shizuka.

"Hey is Yugi's sis here yet?" Jonouchi asked.

"H-hai I'm here?" Hotaru said shyly.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing!" Mai shouted and pinched Hotaru's cheeks. Hotaru was blushing as Mai let go. "Im Mai!" Mai said," These are Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Shizuka, Bakura, Otogi, Marik, and Yugi!" Mai pointed to each person as she said their name and Hotaru smiled at all of them. She found it funny that Yugi was a good foot shorter than her. (Jonouchi/Joey, Honda/Tristan, Anzu/Tea, Shizuka/Serenity, Otogi/Duke.)

"It's nice to meet you." Hotaru said to everybody speciously Yugi," Hi Yugi, I'm Hotaru."

"Hi!" Yugi said smiling.

"Wow Yugi your sister's pretty cute." Otogi said smiling at Hotaru who blushed even more.

Sugoroku and Yugi glared at Otogi. "Hey Hotaru, you want to go to the park?" Yugi asked.

"Ok." Hotaru said and the teens left.

End chapter 1

Harpygirl91- Ok that's all for the first chapter! The next chapter Pegasus hosts another tournament and before it there's a ball. Just guess who Hotaru meets at it when neither Yugi or any of her friends are near!


	2. Tournament, Ball, and meetings

Harpygirl91- Yeah now for the second chapter! Oh and I'm also including three OCs for Marik, Bakura, and Otogi! They'll be revealed in this chapter! Well best get to typing! Oh and this chapter will be VERY LONG!

Chapter 2: Tournament, Ball, and meetings.

Hotaru had been living with Yugi for a week and had started going to Domino High. Jonouchi, Yugi, and Honda had begged the girls to give them tutoring every weekend. They were all sitting in the basement and Hotaru was trying to explain a math problem to them.

"WAAH! I'll never understand this!" Jonouchi said fake crying;" Maybe you can do it for me, Anzu?"

"NO!" Anzu shouted and hit him;" You have to learn how to do this by yourself!" Hotaru was giggling and showing Yugi how to do another problem. Yugi was doing the best out of the three boys and in exchange for Hotaru tutoring him in class he taught her how to play Magic and Monsters.

"Thanks, sis!" Yugi exclaimed when he finished his math.

"Yugi!" Sugoroku said as he came down the stairs," Somebody left you a card in front of the shop! There's also one for Jonouchi, Otogi, and Mai."

"What is it?" Anzu asked looking over Yugi's shoulder as he opened it.

"It's an invitation to participate in a dueling tournament. And there's going to be a dance the night before for the duelists." Yugi said reading the card out loud," Each duelist is allowed to bring a maximum of four guests to watch the tournament and to the dance."

"Cool so we all can go dress shopping!" Mai said wrapping an arm around Hotaru's and Tea's shoulders," Ohh and we girls do each other's hair!"

"What's the deal with the ball though?" Jonouchi asked.

"Probably so duelist can meet and learn about each other." Otogi said smirking.

mean while in the nearby orphanage

"Hey Mud Jones you got a card!" Shouted the short and stern care taker of the few orphans that stayed at the house.

"Thank you!" Said a girl of about 16 or 17. She had long dark brown hair pied into a thick braid that reached her hips and when the light hit her hair you could see the blood red highlights, she had chocolate brown eyes, she was short only 5'2, she had a medium tan, she was slender and muscular from fighting and lifting weights, her long fingers gently grabbed the letter from the old woman's hand before she headed upstairs. "Wonder who it's from?" She asked as she went to the room that she shared with two other orphans.

"What's that, Meghan?" Asked her fellow orphan Emily. Emily had light red hair that reached her knees, dark blue eyes, she was extremely skinny but it was from a high metabolism, she had a slightly darker tan than Meghan, she was, despite being the youngest of the three girls, was 5' 6".

"A card from somebody." Meghan said.

"Ohh from a boyfriend you didn't tell us about?" Asked the other one Destiny. Destiny had short black hair that only reached her jawline, light baby blue eyes; she was skinny from once being bulimic, she had a jagged lighting shaped scar on her left arm that her father had given her before he had been murdered, Destiny was 5' 3".

"No it's an invitation to a dueling tournament!" Meghan said excitedly," And there's a ball this Friday for the duelists and the duelists are allowed to bring up to four guests to watch the tournament. The duelists and their friends and family will be staying in five star quality during their stay!"

"WHAT!" The other two girls squealed," Are you going to take us?"

"Of course I wouldn't go anywhere without my best friends!" Meghan said and hugged her friends," Emi, you still have those dresses you were working on?"

"Yeah. I finished them last night." Emily said and pulled three dresses out of the trunk at the end of her bed.

"So when do we go?" Destiny asked.

"It says we can go and get situated at the place we're staying a few hours before the ball." Meghan read," So we leave at noon on Friday?"

"Ok." The other two said agreeing and they went to ask permission to go to the tournament.

that Friday. Still with the three orphans

"That's everything!" Emily said as she put the suitcases in the back of the orphanage's car that orphans could borrow.

"Emily don't you even think about touching that steering wheel!" Shouted Destiny," I called dibs on driving first!"

"Good luck, Mud Jones," Said the old woman," Show them other duelists what I taught you!"

"Yes ma'am!" Meghan said and playfully saluted the old woman as she climbed in the backseat," Let's go!"

The other girls giggled at Meghan's childlike optimism and spirit. "So do you think any cute guys will be there?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know." Meghan said," I didn't compete in Battle City but I heard some cute guys were in that. Why are you so boy crazy anyway?"

"Because, unlike you miss independent. I like having a boyfriend." Destiny said, referring to Meghan when she said 'miss independent'.

"Yeah Meghan, both me and Destiny have had boyfriends but you haven't had one ever." Emily said looking at Meghan through the rearview mirror.

"Because most guys only see a c cup when they look at me and nothing else." Meghan said glaring out the window.

"At least you have a good chest I have the body of a twelve year old boy." Emily said," I don't see why you're complaining."

Meghan raised an eyebrow at her friend to say 'don't complain' look and went back to watching the building fly by as Destiny didn't even do close to the speed limit. After half an hour Meghan had fallen asleep against the door and was mumbling in her sleep.

"So why does she complain about her chest?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know. But I think it's because puberty hit her when she was 11 and she was the first girl in her class to go through it before her parents were killed in that car accident." Emily said. Destiny had only moved into the orphanage the year before. Emily had been living there for a couple of years and Meghan had been living there since she was 11. (So that makes 5 years!) They dropped the subject and continued to drive quietly through the country side until they reached the place they were staying at.

"HOLY GREEN GUOCAMOLE!" Emily shouted! All three girls had once lived in the USA but they had only seen houses like this on TV.

"Mmm. What is it?" Meghan said as she woke up, they stopped at the front gate and a guard came out to greet them.

"Invitation." He said to Emily thinking she was the duelist.

"Dude back here!" Meghan said and waved the invitation in front of his face. He took it and made sure it wasn't a copy and handed it back to Meghan.

"You may go in." The guard said and the gates opened.

The three girls giggled as they parked in front of the main doors and a valet opened their doors for them "Where would you like me to park, ladies?" Asked the valet.

"Anywhere close." Emily said and snatched the keys from Destiny and handed them to the valet.

"Ahh Ms. Jocelyn." Pegasus said as the three girls entered the mansion.

"Oh Hi." Meghan said," So where do we stay?"

"Ah yes here's your room number." Pegasus said and handed Meghan a slip of paper," I hope you get plenty of rest."

"Ok." Emily said and they three girls started their search for their rooms by the directions of the paper.

"Up to the second floor second door to the right." Meghan read out loud and stared at the bedroom door like it was an alien.

"Let's go in!" Destiny said and pushed the doors opened. The butler carrying their stuff carefully set down the suitcases.

"The ball with start at 6:00 sharp." He said bluntly before leaving.

"Shesh he was real nice." Emily said sarcastically.

"Well let's unpack." Meghan said and claimed the bed closest to the window," I'm gonna keep an eye out for other duelists."

"Tell us if any cuties show up!" Destiny said," We're going to make a map of this huge place!"

"Ok have fun." Meghan said and waved to her friends as they left and she sighed. When her friends left she removed the thin white jacket she was wearing over her orange sleeveless sundress. "Let's see deck; check, duel disk; check, and headache pills for when opponent is yapping away and yelling; double check." Meghan said making sure she had everything ready for the beginning of the duels. Then she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

/_Dream sequence/_

"_Princess Meshiha, it's time to remember." Said a voice._

"_Remember what?" Meghan said as she stood in the middle of what seemed to be a never-ending sea of darkness. _

"_Your duty and your past!" Shouted the voice and Meghan felt herself falling. _

"_AHH!" Meghan shouted and tried to grab something then she realized she was floating above what looked to be a training ground._

"_Come on Meshiha!" Shouted an elderly man who looked to be in his forties," Concentrate on the target not on that lowly tomb keeper!"_

"_LOWLY TOMB KEEPER!" Shouted a girl that was identical to Meghan," HE'S THE SWEETEST, MOST CARING, MAN THAT I KNOW HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIM!" The girl sent a sun shaped blast at the twenty or more targets blowing them up. _

"_Good job, Princess Meshiha." Said the old man laughing," That's your trick. Pretend your opponent insulted your boyfriend and do the same thing you just did to those dummies." _

"_You mean you don't think Mari is lowly?" Meshiha said hopefully._

"_I doubt the court or your parents would approve but you have the right to love who you wish." The man who Meghan just remembered was her guardian and his name was Derecs. _

_Meshiha glared at her guardian but stopped as a guard came onto the training field. "Princess Meshiha, Princess Hotaru of Saturn is here." The guard said and Meshiha dashed off as soon as she heard Hotaru's name. _

_Meshiha hastily went to her room and changed into her princess dress. Her dress was strapless and reached her ankles. It was a dark scarlet and a darker scarlet sash was tied around her waist and the back of it reached her ankles as well. She grabbed her golden tiara that was set with dark red rubies. "Hello, Princess Hotaru." Meshiha said calmly to hide her excitement. _

"_Hello Princess Meshiha." Hotaru said equally calm," Why don't we go talk outside?"_

"_Yes that would be nice." Meshiha said and the two girls dashed outside as soon as they were out of sight the two started to giggle like mad. _

"_So I heard Mari proposed." Hotaru said and smiled at Meshiha._

"_Yep so what's with the rumor of you and that priest I've heard about?" Meshiha asked," Are those true?"_

"_Yes. The other planetary senshi spied on us on day." Hotaru said blushing._

"_Wow I thought he'd never get a girlfriend." Meshiha said," So how has your training been going?"_

"_I've been practicing harder than ever. Did you master that attack yet?" Hotaru asked._

"_Yep I finally master the solar blast." Meshiha said," I can't wait to test it out on a youma!"_

"_You're so strange." Hotaru said shaking her head._

"_Yep and I know it!" Meshiha said laughing. Meghan felt herself flying upwards towards a light and the next thing she knew. _

_/End Dream sequence/_

"Ok what was the deal with that dream?" Meghan said as she panted for breath then she looked at her watch and gasped as she saw it was four pm. "Dang I slept a long time." Meghan said and noticed Destiny and Emily were talking about some duelists that had shown up.

"That Bakura guy is pretty cute!" Said Emily.

"I think that Otogi guy was way cuter!" Destiny snapped," Come on we need to get ready for the ball!"

"It doesn't start for another two hours." Meghan said and put a pillow over her head," I have a headache from you two arguing over who's cuter. Why do you need so long to get ready anyway?"

"Well unlike you I make sure every detail is perfect!" Destiny said smiling.

"What's wrong with how I dress for formal parties? All I do is let my hair out of its braid, brush it, change into my dress, put on my dress shoes, and make sure I look neat." Meghan said rolling her eyes at her friends," I'm going to wander around the halls for an hour."

"See you later." Emily said as Meghan walked out of the room.

Meghan sighed as she walked through the halls. Her mind was concentrated on that dream. Who was Hotaru? And how did that girl that looked like Meghan know her? Meghan was so absorbed in her thoughts that she accidently ran into someone. "I'm so sorry!" Meghan said," I was thinking!"

"It's ok." Said the girl Meghan had ran into.

"I'm Meghan." Meghan said an offered a hand to the girl.

"Hotaru." Hotaru said and smiled at the girl.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" Meghan asked," I left my watch in my room."

"It's almost five." Hotaru said looking down at her watch.

"Oh shit I've got to go help my friends. See you later!" Meghan said and dashed off to her room.

"She's strange." Hotaru said. (Is there something wrong with that!)

an hour later at the ball

Meghan popped her back as she watched as other people finally were coming into the ballroom. 'Took them long enough' Meghan thought as she saw Destiny and Emily. Meghan was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached her knees, turtleneck, a pair of black dress sandals with bead work in the shape of flowers on the top, and she wore a silver locket that was shaped like a sun with matching earring. (Hint to what she transforms with) Emily was wearing a white long sleeved white top and a long red skirt that hid her light tan sandals; she had a red bracelet made of stars and matching earrings. Destiny's dress was a dark blue evening gown that reached her ankles and was strapless, she had silver colored three inch stiletto heels, and also she had a silver bracelet made of hearts and matching earrings.

"Hey." Meghan said as they walked over to her," So where are those Bakura and Otogi guys you were talking about earlier?"

"We don't know!" They said and the same time and glared at Meghan.

"Ok, ok. No need to blow a gasket." Meghan said and started to walk off," I'm going to be a wall flower and please no matchmaking. Remember John?"

The other two girls giggled as they remembered what Meghan had done to the pervert. Let's just say a kick and a place where the sun doesn't shine for a boy. (I'm sorry to male readers! If you review I can send you a real apology!  )

"Come on let's go see if we can find them." Destiny said and grabbed Emily's arm.

---With Hotaru and friends----

Hotaru was wearing a long sleeved knee length that was colored dark purple, black shoes similar to Meghan's, and a silver bracelet. Shizuka was wearing a sleeveless pink dress that reached her ankles, with darker pink dress shoes, and a matching shawl. Mai's dress was a red halter dress that reached her ankles and had a v-neck. Anzu's was a dark blue strapless dress that reached her knees and blue shoes. (THE ONLY TIME I EVER HAD TO DRESS UP WAS FOR GRADUATION! I SUCK AT DESCRIBING DRESS CUT ME SOME SLACK! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE FANCY SHOES ARE CALLED! I CALL THEM DRESS SHOES! I DON'T KNOW DESIGNER NAMES OR LABELS! I feel better now)

The boys were all wearing simple black tuxes with white shirts and blue ties. Jonouchi was trying to take the tie off but Mai kept hitting him everytime he did. Then they noticed a girl with hip length wavy brown hair with blood red highlights and brown eyes walking over to them.

"Hi. I'm Meghan Jocelyn." The girl said and extended a hand to Yugi," You're Yugi Motou right?"

"Umm. Yeah." Yugi said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope I get to duel you at some point during the tournament." Meghan said smiling as she shook his hand," Who are all of you? I wasn't able to participate in Battle City due to some circumstances."

"I'm Jonouchi, and these people are Mai, Otogi, Shizuka, Anzu, Bakura, Marik, Isis, and Hotaru." Jonouchi said pointing to the other people.

"Hey, Taru!" Meghan said waving to Hotaru," Sorry again about bumping into you earlier."

"It's ok." Hotaru said.

"Wait so your names are Otogi and Bakura?" Meghan said turning to the two boys.

"Yeah." Otogi said.

"Ok I have two people I need to introduce you too." Meghan said and dragged the two boys over to where Emily and Destiny were," Here they are get to know each other and leave me alone."

"Umm what did you do to them?" Hotaru asked. Only Hotaru and Marik weren't dancing. Meghan motioned to the dance floor where Otogi was dancing with Destiny and Bakura was dancing with Emily.

"Who are they?" Marik asked.

"My friends Emily and Destiny. Let's just say its revenge for them playing matchmaker with me in the past." Meghan said grinning," Man I can't wait till tomorrow! So Hotaru are you dueling?"

"No I'm just learning." Hotaru said shaking her head. Marik watched as the girls talked and giggled for what seemed forever then…

"AHH ITS MARIK ISHATAR!" Squealed numerous fan girls and ran towards Marik who hid behind Meghan. (Poor Marik)

"Here I have an idea, Marik." Meghan said," Fan girls will probably kill me but who cares. Come on you're going to dance with me for a song. That should keep them away for a while. And Hotaru Orlando Bloom is so much cuter as Legolas than Will." (That's is right he does look better as a blonde)

Hotaru giggled as Meghan practically dragged Marik onto the dance floor to dance with her. But Meghan was right the fan girls backed away and were sending death glares at Meghan. Hotaru sighed and went to get herself a drink. She accidently bumped into somebody as she was walking over there. "I'm so sorry." Hotaru said looking down at the young boy. He had long black hair and brown eyes. He was so adorable in his black tux.

"It's ok." Mokuba said and looked up at the girl.

"Mokuba, get over here." Said a cold voice that belonged to a man in a totally black Armani suit. (Fancy suits I know the name of)

(Seto's POV)

Who was this girl? I'd only seen eyes that color once and they belonged to Yugi Motou. This girl looks nothing like him. Just who is she? "Who are you?" I asked harshly.

"Hotaru." She said shyly. I 'Hn' ed and walked over to the punch and grabbed her a glass. Why the hell am I doing this!

"Here." I said and handed the glass to her quickly never letting my guard down. Then I noticed her beauty even more. She was a lot shorter than me and the dark purple dress made her pale skin stand out even more. Her black-purple hair framed a heart shaped face and her small frame contrasted with her large dark purple eyes. Why is my heart beating like this!

"Hey big brother, I'm going to walk around." Mokuba said then walked off. What was that little boy up too?

(normal third person)

Hotaru found herself froze under Seto's cold glare. Then she was shocked when he bowed to her and offered her his hand," May I have this dance?"

Hotaru blushed and sat her drink down as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. All of a sudden she felt like she was floating and the song ended too soon for her tastes but he continued to ask her to dance and one time Meghan had given her a high-five when she and Marik passed Hotaru and Seto. Before anybody knew it the ball was over and everybody went to bed. With visions of past lives floating in their heads.

end chapter 2

Harpygirl91- The chapter is finally finished!

Ren- When are you going to update 'Follow the Stars'?

Harpygirl91- I'll try and update it in the next few days! **Ok and I need the reviewers to vote for or make up a villain to fall in love with Hotaru and each of my OCS**! Oh and the next chapter is….

-Chapter 3: The Tournament begins-


	3. The beginning of the Tournament PT2

Harpygirl91- Yeah it's my third chappie hmm let's see. I'd like to thank Spirit of the Dead for her Oc. Oh and I need everybody to vote for who Setsuna's gonna be with. You can decide between Dartz or Pegasus! And I get a vote but I'm not going to tell you who I'm voting for! Oh and let me say this (takes deep breath) SCHOOL IS SO EVIL! Ok my bad karma is expelled now.

**Yoh- she's scary sometimes. **

Harpygirl91- Yep and I know it. Oh and before I forget here are the love triangles. Reviewers decide who Destiny winds up with in the end! Marik/Meghan/Darum, Otogi/Destiny/Varon, Bakura/Emily/Raphael, and Seto/Hotaru/Allister.

Chapter 3: The tournament begins:

Hotaru, Yugi, and friends were all sitting in the humongous dining room when she saw Meghan walked in wearing a shirt that on the front said 'It's cute how you think I'm listening.' (I saw that shirt before)

"Mornin'!" Meghan said happily as she sat down beside Marik and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Are you a morning person?" Jonouchi asked staring at her.

"Sometimes yes sometimes not!" Meghan said as she filled her plate with pancakes and bacon. (I love bacon! ;;; I'm so crazy!) "But basically I'm hungry right now!" Meghan said before she devoured her 5 huge pancakes.

Everybody watched as she ate quickly and then she drank a large glass of milk in one sitting. "Oh so you saw how Meghan acts when she's starving!" Emily said as she walked in wearing a blue jean skirt and a magenta shirt.

"Don't worry that's normal for Meg." Destiny said as she put cantaloupe and other fruit on her plate," Well not that she's normal."

"Not like I deny it." Meghan said as she refilled her glass. (I don't deny being crazy either. Umm I just admitted that on the net didn't I? Gaara- I feel sane around her actually.)

"What so she's hyper?" Mai asked.

"Yep. Only three things make me hyper; sugar, being hungry, and root beer." Meghan said calmly," So are you guys dueling today?"

"Yeah. What about you?" Yugi asked.

"No I'm not dueling till tomorrow but I know who I'm dueling." Meghan said frowning.

"Who are you dueling?" Jonouchi asked.

"Weevil Underwood, or as I call him bug boy that needs to be squashed." Meghan said," I don't like him well because he's basically a jerk and arrogant." (I don't know his Japanese name!)

"Morning!" Said a familiar voice. Yugi and his friends turned around to see Dartz, Varon, Raphael, and Allister walking in.

"Umm Hey!" Yugi said. Jonouchi and Varon started to have a glaring contest as the four men sat down.

"Hi, I'm Meghan you all participating in the tournament?" Meghan asked.

"Yes. Sorry but I've never heard of you." Dartz said shaking Meghan's hand.

"I mostly street duel. Oh and those two there are my friends Emily and Destiny." Meghan said pointing to her friends who were sitting on the same side of the table that Dartz and his crew were sitting on.

"Hi!" Emily said waving and smiling at them.

"Hello." Destiny said nodding and then she winked at Varon. Meghan made a gagging noise and unbeknownst to them they were being spied on by another duelist named Darum.

'That brunette is pretty and she's duelist too. Double threat. Oh wait make that triple threat she just made that guy fall over by kicking him under the table.' He ran a hand trough his messy short red hair and his demonic green eyes flashed as he walked in. He was wearing a white wife beater shirt with a black one over full of holes, black cargo pants, and thick black leather gloves on his hands, with boots. (He belongs to Spirit of the Dead not me)

"Hi. You're Yugi Motou right?" Darum asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"I'm Darum and who are you pretty lady?" Darum said to Meghan.

"Meghan Jocelyn who gonna kick your but if you call me anything other than Meghan." Meghan said glaring. This guy's aura was whacked and well Meghan just didn't like flirts.

"Ok, ok babe no need to flip out." He said and received a punch from Meghan for calling her 'babe'.

"I warned you." Meghan said," Hey I'll be back in a sec. I'm going to get my deck together."

"Ow." Darum said as he held his cheek

"GAHAHA!" Jonouchi started off but stopped when Darum glared at him.

"Laugh it up all you want, mutt face." Darum said. (HAHA!)

"What'd you call me?" Jonouchi shouted and the two started to fight.

"Boys." Mai said sweatdropping as Hotaru laughed slightly.

Allister stared at the girl with dark purple eyes as she laughed. "Oh yeah Dartz this is my sister Hotaru." Yugi said.

"Sister!" Dartz said slightly shocked. (The only physical resemblance is their eyes.)

"Are you dueling?" Allister asked Hotaru.

"No. I'm just here to watch. Kyodai is starting to teach me." Hotaru said smiling. (Kyodai means brother)

"I'm not dueling until tomorrow so maybe while he's busy I can help you." Allister said looking away to hide his slight blush.

"Arigato Allister-san!" Hotaru said smiling.

-------Outside of the place three hours later------

"Pegasus-san…" A woman with long green hair and red eyes said and extended her hand to Pegasus.

"Setsuna, how are you doing?" Pegasus said smiling as he took her hand," Is this about the senshi?"

"Yes. One of the planetary senshi is here along with the Hoshi Tenshis (Star Angels. Three guesses to who they are!) I'm afraid the Hoshi Tenshis haven't awaken their powers yet so I'm here to help them with the shock of it." Setsuna said. (How Pegasus knows about the senshi will be explained later. Don't ask now)

'Who's that?' Meghan thought as she spied on the two,' who the heck are the Hoshi Tenshis? Whoever this woman is she knows who the Sailor Senshi are. Wonder if she is one?'

"Hello there." Pegasus said popping up behind Meghan. Meghan jumped a foot in the air in surprise.

"Where you eavesdropping?" Setsuna asked. 'She's identical to Meshiha!'

"Um... Uh… Guess it's useless to lie if you're a sailor senshi. Yeah I didn't mean to." Meghan said. Lies were too confusing for her.

-----------------With Yugi------------------

(I stink at writing duels so it's just the end of his battle)

"And now I summon Dark Magician and unleash Dark Magic Attack to get rid of the last of your life points!" Yami said and defeated his opponent.

"So this Dark Magician girl with this magic card would be able to defeat your monster right?" Hotaru asked Allister as they really didn't pay attention to the duel.

"Yeah." Allister said," But I have a trap card that neutralizes your attack."

"But I have reverse trap face down." Hotaru said as she flipped her trap card over.

Allister's eyes widened he had been training her for only a few hours and she had already was beating him every 2 out of 4 games. Of course he was going easy on her, but still he didn't know anybody who had learned to play that quick. He felt his stomach flip-flop as Hotaru smiled widely at him.

"Arigato." Hotaru said.

"Huh?" Allister said.

"For helping me understand this game." Hotaru said blushing," I'm going to have to pay you back some how."

"You don't have to. There's no reason to thank me. I'm bored and have nothing better to do." Allister said gathering up the cards and stacking them back together.

"What are you doing here Allister?" Asked a familiar cold voice.

"Seto-san!" Hotaru said and smiled at the CEO.

'She knows him?' was the thought that went through both boys minds.

END CHAPTER

Harpygirl91- Sorry had to end it there! I promise the next chapter will be better! Hey I sort of left it off on a cliff-hanger with Meghan didn't I?

Sanzo- why do you ask stupid questions so much?

Harpygirl91- shut up! Sanzo-sama's mean!


	4. No title to think of

Harpygirl91- What up people? Oh here's the chapter! Oh and the current results of the Setsuna poll! One last chance to vote before final decision.

Setsuna/Pegasus- 0 (Wow no votes for them!)

Setsuna/Dartz- 2 (my vote counts too!)

**AN- I'll still accept OCS for other duelist or you can recommend someone from yu-gi-oh to make an appearance. **

Chapter 4: Past lives and jealousy

Recap from last chapter

"_You don't have to. There's no reason to thank me. I'm bored and have nothing better to do." Allister said gathering up the cards and stacking them back together._

"_What are you doing here Allister?" Asked a familiar cold voice._

"_Seto-san!" Hotaru said and smiled at the CEO._

'_She knows him?' was the thought that went through both boys minds._

(This time)

"Seto-san this is Allister-san!" Hotaru said oblivious to the slight tension in the air.

"We know each other." Seto said glaring at Allister.

"How do you know her Kaiba?" Allister growled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Allister." Seto growled with the same amount of dislike Allister had. (;;; Boys.;;;)

"Onegai, don't fight!" Hotaru exclaimed and stepped between them," I meet Seto-san at the ball. Seto-san, I meet Allister-san this morning!"

Seto grunted and walked away. _I shouldn't be jealous of that Allister. But why am I? _Seto continued walking and Hotaru stared at his retreating form worriedly.

"Hotaru?" Allister asked placing a hand on her shoulder," He's always been like that."

"Oh." Hotaru said. She was hurt by Seto's coldness because he had been different at the dance but she wouldn't allow Allister or anyone to see it.

(With Meghan)

Meghan laughed nervously as Setsuna moved closer to inspect her face then. Setsuna noticed Meghan's locket. "Well Meshiha it's been a long time." Setsuna said.

"What the heck!" Meghan exclaimed," My name's not Meshiha! It's Meghan!"

Pegasus blinked and them gave that odd little smile of his to Setsuna," Is this one of them?"

"I don't know. Meshi…" Setsuna started," Meghan, I wish to discus something with you."

"What ever it is I want to know everything you can tell me." Meghan said," You can't leave any information out unless you swore your life not to tell."

Setsuna let out a small laugh that obviously baffled Meghan. "What is it?" Meghan asked.

"You're still the same as you were." Setsuna said. Meghan raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what the hell?'

"Come on let's go inside to talk. We don't need anymore accidental eavesdroppers." Pegasus said smiling at Meghan. Meghan frowned and was about to say something when Dartz showed up around the corner.

"Pegasus." Dartz said nodding to him," Meghan, that Darum boy is looking for you." Dartz informed Meghan.

"Ack!" Meghan said panicking," Keep him away from me! He creeps me out! He has a weird aura!"

The adults, minus Dartz, openly laughed at the girl's reaction. A small smile graced Dartz face as he watched the woman with long green hair laugh. Meghan was pouting cutely as they teased her. (It's funny to see a teenager pout like a little kids. This part based off of one day when me and some of my friends were teasing one of my other friends because of something and she was pouting.)

"Now come on, Meghan. Why don't I explain everything to you privately? WITH OUT MALES." Setsuna said emphasizing the last three words. (My mom says that a lot. Especially if we're plotting against my uncles.)

Meghan wasn't sure to trust the mysterious woman or not but hey she could probably explain the dreams.

"Sit down." Setsuna commanded when they reached an office and Meghan sat down in a very comfortable leather chair.

"So what are ya gonna do to see if I'm really this Meshiha?" Meghan asked.

"Simple relax and we'll go to the gates of time." Setsuna said and then teleported them to the gates of time.

"What the #& is going on!" Meghan shouted as she realized she was floating. Setsuna's eyes widened as she stared at Meghan, who was encased in a golden light with tints of blood red. The chain of Meghan's locket suddenly grew wider and hundreds of times longer and surrounded her in something similar to a cocoon. When the cocoon disappeared Meghan stood there dressed in a knee length white kimono with blood red and gold butterflies decorating it with a jet black obi.

"Well guess my suspensions were right." Setsuna said smiling.

Meghan's stared at her curious attire," What just happened?"

"You transformed into the guardian of destinies." Setsuna explained," Also known as Akashinju (red pearl)."

"What's with the name Akashinju?" Meghan asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a nick name you were given as a child. Flick your wrist." Setsuna said.

"Ok…" Meghan said complying to the strange request and flicked her wrists and grinned widely as two katana came out of the sleeves of the kimono and right into her hands.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed smiling," hey you said there were more people like me? What are their aliases?"

"Oh yes Shukumei (Destiny) and Nesshin (eager)." Setsuna said smiling.

"Ok weird names." Meghan said.

Setsuna chuckled and smiled," you'll have to train everyday to remember your powers."

"So what did you mean by guardian of destinies?" Meghan asked.

"You control destiny and fate which both Shukumei and Nesshin ruled over. So you can bend them both and change the out come of something." Setsuna said," But there are rules you can't save a person's life by changing the outcome of the future or set people up."

"Hmp I can set people up in my own way." Meghan said," so how do I get back to normal?"

"open your locket." Setsuna simply instructed.

Meghan opened the locket and found herself back to normal," Wow simple and let me guess when I want to transform to fight I open it."

"Correct." Setsuna said.

"Well I don't fully understand this, yet." Meghan said.

"The dreams you've been having are old memories. They'll help you remember." Setsuna said.

(end chapter 4)

Harpygirl91- Yeah finished!

Sesshomaru- weren't you planning on making this chapter longer?

Harpygirl91- No that was the chapter for Shadows and Sand!


	5. The second day of the tournament

Harpygirl91- (achoo) Sorry people I've got the flu so sorry if my writing's not as good as usual. Well on with the chapter! Oh and I get a vote on the polls. REVIEWERS REMEMBER TO VOTE! Oh and I only own Meghan, Destiny, & Emily, Darum belongs to Spirit of the Dead.

Update on couple polls:

Setsuna/Dartz: 2

Setsuna/Pegasus: 0

Destiny/Otogi: 0

Destiny/Varon: 1

Emily/Bakura: 1

Emily/Raphael: 0

Chapter 5: Day 2 of the first round:

Meghan walked into the dining room that morning stretching and yawning. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" Marik asked.

"No. Emi and Dessy were up pratically up all night and forced me to do an all nighter." Meghan explained sitting down beside him.

"Hello." Said an annoying voice that belonged to Weevil Underwood.

"#$" Meghan exclaimed," That's something that can wake a girl up in the morning! What do you want?"

"I want to make a wager on our duel." Weevil said smirking.

"Ok shoot." Meghan said.

"if I win you become my girlfriend. If I loose you can do whatever you want with me." Weevil said.

"Good. I'll get to squash you twice today. Once in the duel and another time with my fist." Meghan said smiling," You got yourself a deal. Now buzz off as you can see I'm busy! Unless you want to be squashed now!"

Weevil paled and ran off, leaving a chuckling Marik and a smirking Meghan. "Morning." Yugi said waving to the two then he blushed," Ummm. Meghan you do know you're still in your pajamas?"

"NANI!" Meghan exclaimed and looked down. Yep she was still wearing Care-Bear pajama pants and an over-large Texas Rangers shirt. "I'll be back in a sec!"

Marik was blushing as he watched Meghan run out of the dining room like a bat out of heck. Destiny walked in shaking her head," Let me guess Meghan was in her pj's?"

"yeah." Darum said from behind her," Wished she was wearing a different shirt though."

Destiny smirked knowingly," Sorry bad news for you. Meghan doesn't like perverts."

Darum looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow as she walked off chuckling. 'Hmp like some girl like her gonna tell me not to pursue that cat.'

"Poor Mud Jones that had to be embarrassing!" Emily said laughing as she sat down beside Destiny.

"Mud Jones?" Yugi and gang said with question marks above there heads.

"yeah that's Meghan's nickname." Destiny said looking at them.

"How'd she get it?" Marik asked.

"Don't really know." Emily said.

"Ok. I'm back." Meghan said wearing blue jeans, brown boots, and an orange shirt that said 'Teach me the rules. I'll show you how to break them.'

"Nice shirt." Darum said smirking at her.

"&$! Off." Meghan said sitting beside Marik. She was getting annoyed at Darum and she was quickly losing her temper with him.

Darum only laughed it off and blew a kiss at her. Meghan's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. Marik glared at Darum and secretly wished he still had the millennium rod so he could slowly and painfully kill Darum. 'Where the $& did that come from?' Marik wondered as he watched Meghan actually eat slowly this morning.

"Hey Marik, when do you duel?" Meghan asked with a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Today at 1:00." Marik said," I'm going up against a duelist from America."

"Hey then you can come to my duel!" Meghan said happily, honestly she hadn't felt more comfortable around a guy in over six years ever since 'that' happened, but for some reason she felt she could trust Marik with her life.

Emily and Destiny shared a look then smiled. "Go Meghan." Destiny said under her breath.

"Huh?" Varon said.

Destiny just rolled her eyes and winked at Emily, making the red headed girl burst out laughing. Varon, Raphael, Bakura, and Otogi stared at the two girls and then shook their heads.

Then Alister walked in chatting with Hotaru happily. Meghan grinned and gave the pale girl a thumbs up, making Hotaru blush. Seto Kaiba then walked in behind them and grabbed Hotaru's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Seto-san!" Hotaru exclaimed as Seto had pulled her out of the dining room and into the hallway," What are you doing?"

"I wanted to ask you a question but I wasn't about to do it in front of all of those idiots." Seto said.

"Huh?" Hotaru said looking up at him.

"Will you meet me this evening in the garden for a umm well…" Seto said with a small blush on his face. (Aww the great Seto Kaiba is nervous) "A date." He finally got out. He looked at Hotaru to see the small girl blushing furiously.

"O-ok." Hotaru said smiling nervously up at him.

Seto nodded and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head gently and then walked off down the hall trying to hide his red face. (Real smooth Romeo)

Hotaru turned around to see the girls (Mai, Anzu, Meghan, Destiny, Shizuka, and Emily) standing in the doorway. Mai, Anzu, and Shizuka had shocked looks on there faces; Meghan had a small smile and a raised eyebrow at the same time, Destiny was giggling, and Emily just looked confused.

Hotaru's eyes widened and then she became beet red. "That was interesting." Meghan said smiling," Well I got to go squash a bug so later guys!"

Destiny and Emily sweatdropped as Meghan pulled out some ear buds and casually walked away to the center arena. "Ok let's go watch. I bet it's going to take 30 minutes." Emily said.

"I bet 20." Destiny said.

"I bet it doesn't even last 10!" Meghan shouted down from the arena holding up a twenty American dollar bill behind her back.

"Why does she listen to music as she duels?" Yugi asked noticing the ear buds.

"Helps her to concentrate." Emily explained.

"Hmp. Let's just get this over and done with." Meghan said as Weevil started to ramble.

"fine I hope you're ready to me my girlfriend." Weevil said.

"Actually you never gave a length of time I had to be your girlfriend so I'll just dump you after two seconds." Meghan said looking at her hand," Ok to start off I summon (I will just be making up some card names) two spirit of the harp in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Those weak cards!" Weevil said then burst out laughing," I summon a card in face-down defense mode and end my turn."

"Ok then it doesn't matter what you have in defense mode because I activate one of my face down cards. No Defense! You should know what that does." Meghan said.

"HA! But that also makes your monsters go into attack mode!" Weevil pointed out.

"So?" Meghan said," I Activate my other face down card which allows me to summon a monster with out sacrificing any monsters."

"WHAT!" Weevil exclaimed.

"Come on out Wingweaver!" Meghan said smiling as the 2750 atk point monster came onto the field," And fortunately I have silver bow and arrow to add 500 more points to her making her 3250 and add the 800 points I get from each of my spirit of the harps I have more than enough attack points to destroy you."

"I still have a monster out on the field!" Weevil pointed out.

"Oh no what ever shall I do?" Meghan said in false despair and pulled a card from her hand," Luckily this baby let's me go past all of your defenses to destroy you."

Weevil paled as first he was attacked by Wingweaver then one of the spirit of the harps got to finish him off. "Ok now that that's over." Meghan said then walked over and kicked Weevil in the face.

"Remind us not to make you mad." Jonouchi said as Meghan got up on the balcony with them.

"hey I went easy on him." Meghan said," And don't underestimate the powers of fairies. Most of my deck is made out of them and I will show you what girl power can do to a guy if he's not careful." She said as if reading Jono's mind. Jonouchi and the boys paled at the evil grin on Meghan's face.

"Kuso. Here's your money." Emily and Destiny said forking over $20 each.

"Hey you do know who you duel next round right?" Darum said smirking as he popped up beside Meghan.

"No and I'm sure it doesn't concern you." Meghan said coldly.

"Actually it has everything to do with me. Seeing as I'm the one you're dueling." Darum said in her ear.

"STUPID PERVERT!" Meghan said turning around and trying to slap him but he caught her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Till we duel then." Darum said walking of with a huge smirk on his face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Meghan shouted angerly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harpygirl91- This chapter like I said last time is going to give a little insight into Meghan. ENJOY! Oh and at the end of each chapter I'm going to start placing statistics on my three ocs this chapter Meghan! Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor moon I just own most of the OC's except for Darum he belongs to Spirit of the Dead.

Chapter 6: Meghan's past and Hotaru's Date.

(W/ Hotaru)

Hotaru blushed as Seto took her hand gently and began to walk her through the garden until they got to a clearing where a table was set up. Hotaru looked up at Seto who was looked down at her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Arigato Seto-san." Hotaru said blushing deeply.

"I wanted to make you feel special." Seto said looking away with a small blush on his face.

Hotaru smiled at him as he pulled out her seat for her and helped her to sit down though she didn't really need any help.

(W/ Meghan)

Meghan felt tears come to her eyes as she sat down on the front steps of the mansion with her dad's acoustic guitar. 'Hard to believe it's been four years today since that night.' Meghan thought as she started to play 'Fireflies' by Faith Hill (I do not claim rights to this song in anyway it's just a song that I like a lot!)

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess I caught frogs and called them prince And made myself a queen_

(Flashback)

An eight year old Meghan smiled up at her dad as he played a song on his guitar. "Meg nothin' is more beautiful than the sound of a song you sing for someone you love." James Jocelyn said to his eight year old daughter with a thick Texan drawl.

_  
Before you knew me I traveled 'round the world I slept in castles and fell in love Because I was taught to dream_

"Hey daddy did you play songs for mom when you first meet her?" Meghan asked as she touched the strings of the guitar softly.

"Yes actually that's how we meet. I was playin' my guitar in front of a business building down in Dallas (They're in a small Texan down named Brandon.) to get me some money then she and your grandfather came out. He walked right past me and called me something in japanese but I could tell by the way he said it he didn't like me. Then I saw your mother. Meghan she was so beautiful I still can't believe to this day that she gave up a rich and happy life style to come live with a crazy cowboy like me." James said hugging his daughter as Sakura came outside to see the scene.

_  
I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top To capture tinkerbell They were just fireflies to the untrained eye But I could always tell_

(end Flashback)

(W/ Hotaru)

Hotaru smiled brightly as fireflies suddenly came out of nowhere and began to dance around. She stood up and grabbed Seto's hands and began to spin around with him. Then after a while she lost her footing and fell, causing Seto to fall down beside her. She burst out laughing as Seto had a dumbfounded look on his face then he bent over her and gently kissed her lips.

(W/ Meghan)

Marik stared at Meghan tears were falling out of her eyes but she still played the song and sang along with the music.

(Flashback)

_I believe in fairytales and dreamers dreams like bed sheet sails and I believe in peter pan and miracles and anything I can to get by And fireflies_

A ten year old Meghan yanked the levers apart to cut off the calf's small horn. "ECK!" Meghan exclaimed as a gosh of blood came at her and covered her hands and shirt," Dad! You should've warned me!"

James laughed at his ten year old daughter and ruffled her hair," Well at least it's the only one we had to do. Next weekend we'll work on getting all of the calves tagged, tattooed, and branded."

"True!" Meghan said then her stomach rumbled," Dad we are goin' to eat soon? Right…"

"As soon as you take a bath and change I'll take you and your mother to Lone Star ok?" James said laughing.

"YIPEE!" Meghan shouted happily and ran into the house to get changed," Mom we're gonna go to Lone Star!"

_Before I grew up I saw you on a cloud I could bless myself in your name and pat you on your wings Before I grew up I heard you whisper so loud "life is hard, and so is love, child, believe in all these things"_

"Ok. Ok." Sakura said laughing at her young daughter. Meghan was so much like her father is was very funny. She shooed her daughter to the bathroom and smiled as James came in and wrapped his arms around her. "She's just like you."

"Well she got your brains." James said. It was true if it wasn't for the fact Meghan was already the youngest in her class she would've been moved up at least a grade. At ten years old she already understood the basis of algebra and was often stole college books out of the old barn where James kept all of his books from his college and younger years.

"Ok I'm done! Let's go Let's go Let's go!" Meghan said coming out of the bathroom making Sakura and James burst out laughing again while she looked at them in confusion.

(End Flashback and back w/ Hotaru)

Hotaru gave Seto a small smile as they walked through the garden then she dashed off towards the maze with Seto in hot pursuit. They played tag for a few minutes in the maze before it began to get too dark to see. Then Seto grabbed a hold of her hand and they began to work their way back to the mansion.

(Back W/ Meghan)

Marik walked slowly over to where Meghan was sitting and was hoping to not scare her.

(Flashback)

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top to capture tinkerbell and they were just fireflies to the untrained eye but I could always tell_

"Where are we goin'?" an eleven year old Meghan said as she sat down in the backseat of the truck it was her birthday and she was hoping to stay at home and practice on her new guitar however they were now driving northward.

"To see my father." Sakura said getting in on the passenger side.

"I thought he wanted nothin' to do with us." Meghan said bitterly.

"I don't know what's goin' on either Mud Jones but we're gonna go see him. It's only respectful that we do so." James said.

_I believe in fairytales and dreamers' dreams like bed sheet sails and I believe in peter pan and miracles and anything I can to get by and fireflies_

"Ok. So what's this gramps like?" Meghan asked curiously.

"He's very… um well. I don't know how to explain my father I thought I knew him but I really don't." Sakura said looking her daughter in the eye.

"So he was controlling?" Meghan said plainly.

"I guess you could say that." Sakura said as they drove up to Dallas.

Meghan smirked evilly," Can I freak him out by telling him stories about what coyotes do to cows if he insults dad in japanese?"

"Now now as tempting as that sounds don't do it." James said.

"Fine. You're no fun!" Meghan said sticking her tongue out and stared out the window to see four black vans on both sides of them and in front and behind them," Mom… I have a bad feeling. Can I use my powers?"

"What do you mean Meghan?" Sakura said then noticed the vans," Meghan just blow out the one beside and behind us wheels nothing more."

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess I caught frogs and called them prince and made myself a queen_

James drove steadily as Meghan focused on the three vans tires and jumped as the back tires exploded. Meghan froze though as the van in front of them suddenly slammed on it's brakes and they crashed head first into it.

(two days later)

"Ow…" Meghan said as she sat up and looked around, "Mommy, Daddy where are you?"

"Sakura and your pathetic excuse for a father are dead." An elderly japanese man said coldly to Meghan.

"Who in seven hecks are you?" Meghan snapped.

"I'm your grandfather, Aku." He said.

"Anata Baka." Meghan said," You set mom and dad's deaths up. You no good son of a!"

"Now now young lady no need for such language!" An elderly (48-53) woman said walking in. She was wearing a black pants suit and three police officers behind her," Aku Saiken you're under arrest for arranging the deaths of your daughter Sakura Jocelyn and James Jocelyn, your son-in-law and attempted murder of your twelve year old granddaughter."

_Before you knew me I traveled 'round the world And I slept in castles and fell in love Because I was taught to dream…_

(End Flashback)

Meghan buried her face in her hands as tears came pouring out of her eyes after she sat the guitar down to her left. She looked up glaring when she felt someone touch her shoulder," GO AWAY!"

"Meghan what's wrong?" Marik asked gently as he kneeled down beside her.

"Marik…" Meghan got out before she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

Marik, after he got over his shock, whispered soothing words in her ear as he rubbed her back," It's ok, Meghan, it ok to cry…"

(W/ Hotaru and Seto)

"Good Night Seto-san." Hotaru said blushing as she headed to the stairs that lead up to her room.

"Good night." Seto said before kissing her one last time on the lips and he too headed up to his room.

(Back with Meghan and Marik)

Marik kissed Meghan's forehead as her body finally stopped shaking with sobs," Are you done?"

"Yeah." Meghan said wiping the last few tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marik asked.

"Not really." Meghan said.

"You have a beautiful singing voice."

"Thanks my dad taught me how to sing and play the guitar." Meghan said smiling into Marik's chest.

"Here I'll walk you up to your room," Marik said pulling her up with him however Meghan lost her footing and fell forward causing her lips to meet Marik's.

Meghan pulled away hurriedly then dashed into the mansion and out of sight. Once she got into the hallway were her room was she leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths. She froze as she saw Marik enter the hallway and walk towards her.

"Meghan, what's wrong? I'm sorry!" Marik said stopping in front of her," I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Marik, it has nothin' to do with you." Meghan said shaking her head," I was just hurt in the past really bad."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Marik asked hugging her.

"Ok…" Meghan said and they both sat down, side by side, for the rest of the night.

End Chapter:

Meghan's Stats:

Name: Meghan 'Mud Jones' Jocelyn

Age: 16

Birthday: July 31st

Zodiac Sign: Leo

Fav. Color: Blood Red and Black

Blood Type: O

Family Members: James Jocelyn (Father), Sakura Jocelyn (Mother), Kini Shobu (Adoptive grandparent) ten other less important family members who are alive.

Interests: Dueling, Kenjutsu, Rodeo

Sports: Tennis

Favorite Class: English or Algebra

Least Fav Class: Physics

Favorite Food: Steak

Least Fav Food: Green Beans

Wants to go to: Berlin, Germany

Bad Habit: Loses temper easily and quick to react

Good At: singing, writing, certain rodeo events

Bad at: Trusting people, keeping her temper in check, not being sarcastic

Dislikes: Cockroaches, heights, annoying people.


	7. Chapter 7

Harpygirl91- A little spoiler for this chapter! Either Destiny or Emily will learn about their powers! How will they react and will they accept their inevitable fate?

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Except for Destiny, Emily and Meghan. Plus Darum belongs to Spirit of the Dead. Though he's on a temporary break from the story.

Final Couples: Setsuna/Dartz, Destiny/Varon, & Emily/Bakura!

Chapter 7: The guardian of destinies: (That should be a major hint)

"Now this is interesting!" Destiny said grinning as she spotted Meghan and Marik in the hallway. Both of them were asleep and leaning against each other.

"What are you talking about?" Emily said then spotted M & M," Aww they're so cute!"

"Wow I never thought Mud Jones had it in her to hook up with a guy after 'that' happened." Destiny said bending down in front of the two," do you reckon we should wake them up or leave them here. According to the schedule there's nothing planed for today so I vote leave them here for everyone to see."

"What are you up too?" Hotaru asked walking down the hallway.

"Nothing just planning on leaving Meghan and Marik here for the world to see." Emily said laughing and pointing at the two.

Hotaru covered her mouth to hide her giggle then shook her head and headed to the dining room before Emily and Destiny could question her about her date with Seto.

"Well I'm going to get some breakfast what about you 'Tiny?" Emily asked stretching her arms above her head.

"Nah I'm going to go get some fresh air then get some food." Destiny said and walked outside to the garden and took a deep breath,' Can't believe it's been over a year and a half since I meet Meghan and Emily and since my parent died.'

Destiny glared at a rose bush as she remembered her parents' death.

(Flashback)

"You little slut!" Marie Fatenia shouted as she back handed her daughter and sent her flying across the room," I said no supper for a month and what do I catch you doing? Stealing your father and mine's food! I knew you were a mistake the moment I saw you! Get out of my sight before I shoot you!"

Destiny stood up shakily and headed down to the kitchen and opened the door to the basement that looked like a regular bookshelf and went down the stairs. Her eyes were ice cold as she looked at herself in her cracked mirror. "Guess it's just another bruise." Destiny whispered as she touched it then her eyes went to a bag on the floor," I'm leaving tomorrow I have enough food for a good while. Maybe I can find an orphanage that will take me in."

(two hours later)

Destiny jerked awake as she heard gunshots and shouts from up stairs. She shook in fear and silently prayed that whoever it was didn't know about the secret doorway. Destiny waited a good hour before slipping on a pair of raggedy old slippers and slowly making her way up stairs. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw Marie lying in front of the kitchen door with a bullet hole in between her eyes. Destiny slowly made her way to the living room where she saw her father, Mark, sitting in a la-z-boy with his wrists slit and obviously dead.

She rushed to the kitchen where the phone was and immediately threw up as soon as she got to the sink. After she called the police she went out front and sat in the old wooden rocking chair and proceeded to rock back and forth.

(End Flashback)

Destiny immediately moved off of the path and threw up beside the rose bush as she shook uncontrollably.

Varon blinked as he saw Destiny bent over by a rose bush," Hey Des, what's wrong?"

"huh?" Destiny said looking up at Varon who pulled some tissue paper out of one on his pockets and offered it to her. "Thanks." Destiny said after she wiped her mouth.

"Ok so what's wrong, Des?" Varon said wrapping a strong arm around her.

Destiny leaned against him and sighed," I was just remembering the day my mother was killed and my father committed suicide."

"I'm sorry." Varon said tightening his hold on her," Come on let's go up to my room and we can talk about it."

"Nah I just need some alone time." Destiny said wrapping her arms around her self and tried to walk away but Varon just scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her.

"Come on I'll make us up some coffee and we can talk." Varon said smiling," You know I'm an orphan too?"

"I'm sorry, Varon…" Destiny said," I bet I sound like a spoiled brat don't I?"

"Actually you just sound like someone who's not used to being taken care of." Varon said as they walked down the hallway and he burst out laughing when he saw Meghan and Marik," Looks like we've had a hook up!"

Destiny joined in on his laughter," Yeah it's good for Meghan. I mean after she was abused by the last boy she had feelings for."

"How was she abused?" Varon asked as they walked past them.

"He told Meghan that her parents' deaths were her fault." Destiny said," I wasn't living at the orphanage at the time but Emily was and according to her Meghan was mentally traumatized by it and none of the guys at the orphanage were any good at making her feel better. So Meg doesn't trust guys that easily now."

"…" Varon smiled at Destiny and squeezed her to his chest," You seem to care a lot for her."

"Of course!" Destiny snapped," She was the first person I meet at the orphanage. Emily, Meghan, and I are all like sisters."

(Flashback)

Destiny stared at the orphanage warily the lady who ran it had called the New York state lawyers and had offered to take Destiny in. The catch was that Destiny would have to share a room with some one and help take care of the younger kids.

She walked up to it cautiously and was surprised when the door flew open revealing Meghan.

"Hi you must be the new girl follow me." Meghan said and the two girls headed upstairs," This is our room."

Destiny looked around the well sized room which had three beds, two large dressers, and two closets. 'It looks so much more comfortable than where I used to live.'

"What too small for your New York tastes?" Meghan asked.

"Actually a million time better than my old room." Destiny said and sat down her duffel bag that held everything she owned.

"Is that all of your stuff?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah let's just say my parents weren't the best in the world."

"They abused you?" Meghan asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah see this scar?" Destiny said holding up her left arm.

"How'd you get that?"

"My dad found out I had a crush on the varsity quarterback and he couldn't have his daughter being a little slut and having a crush on anybody so he attacked me with a knife and did this." Destiny explained.

"I know how that feels." Meghan said," sorry for being so rude earlier I just didn't think a Texan like me would have much in common with a New Yorker."

Destiny just laughed and Meghan wrapped an arm around her shoulders," Well I think this is the beginning of great friendship!"

(End flashback)

Varon smiled and sat Destiny down on her feet as they got to his room," Here we go! You sit down and I'll fix us up some coffee!"

Destiny smiled at Varon as she lay down on his bed and hugged a pillow close,' Mmm I think I'm falling in love.' She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

(dream sequence)

Destiny was floating above the ground in the halls of time. In front of her was a mirror that showed her in dark pink sleeveless Chinese style dress that reached her knees and had slits up to mid-thigh. Her hair was up in a messy bun with tendrils falling down to frame her face. "What's going on?"

"You're remembering." Setsuna said appearing behind her.

"Remembering what?" Destiny snapped at Setsuna.

"Your past life. Thousands of years ago you and Meghan were guardians of people's fates and destinies." Setsuna explained," You were chosen at birth for it."

"So what's the big deal with me being chosen for this?" Destiny asked.

"You get a few powers along with immortality." Setsuna said.

"Let me guess I can die if I get too injured or sick." Destiny said catching a look in Setsuna's eyes.

"Yes." Setsuna said," That right there is why you were chosen you're good at reading people and acting."

"Well I would go to acting school but I can't afford it." Destiny retorted.

Setsuna chuckled," Have fun learning about your new powers Shukumei."

(end dream sequence)

Destiny came awake gasping as she felt her silver bracelet grow heavier and it was slightly glowing. "Destiny, are you ok?" Varon asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah just fell asleep for a bit." Destiny said laughing," Oh and thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." Varon said smiling as he sat down beside Destiny," You know we have to pay for us to get coffee of our own?"

"I'll figure out some way to pay you back." Destiny said smiling at him.

"I think I know a good way for you too." Varon said and took her coffee from her and sat their cups on the bedside table and brushed his lips against hers lightly.

Destiny closed her eyes and immediately deepened the kiss then pulled away," I think that's a good way too. I guess I own you about six kisses but you'll have to earn them."

"Ok." Varon said smiling and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

End Chapter 7

Harpygirl91- Soo what did you think? R&R PLEASE!

Destiny's Stats

Name: Destiny 'Tiny' Fatenia

Age: 16

Birthday: February 14th

Zodiac Sign: Aquarius

Fav. Color: Midnight Blue

Blood Type: B

Family Members: Marie Fatenia (mother, deceased) Mark Fatenia (father, deceased)

Interests: Acting, playing matchmaker, playing bass guitar and keyboard

Sports: any and all

Favorite Class: P.E.

Least Fav Class: English

Favorite Food: salad

Least Fav Food: New York hot dogs.

Wants to go to: Paris, France

Bad Habit: Flirting, hiding how she really feels

Good At: Pretty much all sports and being friends with guys, playing bass guitar or keyboard.

Bad at: flirting too much

Dislikes: Abusive and controlling people


	8. The dangers of Hollywood

Harpygirl91- Now it's time to learn about Emily!!!

Chapter 9: Just feel the music:

The day after

(Flashback)

"1, 2, 3, 4…1, 2, 3, 4…Emily!!! Stop day dreaming and pay attention!!!" Antoinette snapped at her tiring seven year old daughter," This is a business that has been dominated by my family for six generations and it is your duty to make it seven generations!!"

Emily blinked and nodded sadly as she forced the tears back from her eyes. 'Tears are a sign of weakness.' rang through Emily's head. The words of her father, a California state politician, rang through her head. Those words had been beaten into Emily since she was old enough to understand words.

(End flashback)

Emily stared at the game board as Otogi explained the game to her then she sweatdropped," Is it okay if I say I'm totally lost?"

"What are you lost on?" Otogi asked.

"Hmm…" Emily stared at the board then laughed nervously," Everything!"

Otogi shook his head in disbelief," It's pretty much the same as Magic and Monsters."

"I don't get that much either."

"You don't?" Otogi said in surprise," But your friend plays it."

"You can say I've never really have been interested in it." Emily said shrugging," I don't know why but I'm just not interested in it."

Otogi just shrugged and picked up all the pieces," That's okay everybody has their own opinions. Oh I heard that your friend is dueling that Darum guy in the next round first off. How do you think she's going to do?"

"I think she'll do fine if she just ignores the guy." Emily said smiling," That's a reason Meghan always listens to music while she duels. It helps her to drown out her opponent's talking and to concentrate on her next move. Also she likes to sing along with some of the songs just to annoy her opponent."

"I don't know. I saw his last battle and he's pretty good." Otogi said then," Oww!! What'd you hit me for!!"

Emily just smiled and began to walk off," For doubting my friend!! I have to go for a bit!! See ya later!!" Emily kept walking until she reached a room she had found the first day of the tournament. It was a room that was identical to a dance studio and even had a radio in one corner. Emily walked over to the radio and popped in a cd and Pink's _Family Portrait_ came on.

_Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh _

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said _

Emily smiled as she began to slowly practice her dancing as she remembered her father's death.

(Flashback to three years ago)

It was a normal day, at least for the Triantis family. A normal day consisted of paparazzi, eating out all the time, five hour practices, and going to movie premiers/plays/dance recitals. Today Emily had a ballet recital of 'Swan Lake' and had starred as Odette.

"Your performance was adequate." Antoinette said as she raised her nose in the air," Though nowhere near as good as mine when I was in my prime."

Emily felt a stab go through her heart as she fought the urge to cry," I'm going to bed." Emily said and walked slowly up a flight of stairs to her room where she shut and locked the door before collapsing on her bed and burying her face in a pillow and crying and yelling into the pillow," WHO CARES WHAT YOU WERE LIKE IN YOUR PRIME!!! WHY MUST I ALWAYS BE COMPARED TO YOU!!! IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT I NEVER WILL AMMOUNT TO ANYTHING!!!! I HATE YOU MOM AND DAD!!! I HATE YOU!!!!"

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family _

When Emily finished crying she began to hear yelling from downstairs. "YOU SLUT HOW DARE YOU HAVE AN AFFAIR DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS WILL DO TO MY POLITICAL CAREER?!?!?!" Emily heard her father yelling at her mother then more yells.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR POLITICAL CAREER AFTER YOU GOT ME PREGNAT WITH THAT WASTE OF TIME DAUGHTER MY DANCING AND ACTING CAREER WENT DOWN THE DRAIN" Antoinette shouted back. Emily shut her eyes tightly and covered her head with a pillow.

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave _

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!!! OUR MARRIAGE IS OVER!!" Magnus yelled as he slammed some divorce papers on the table.

"WHAT?!?!" Antoinette shouted and grabbed a knife out of the kitchen drawer," No one divorces me!!!!" Antoinette shouted before stabbing Magnus in the heart, killing him. "I am perfect. Why would you want to divorce me, Magnus? Tell me Magnus. TELL ME!!!!"

Emily shook as she called the police," Hello 911. I think my mom just attacked my dad."

"Who is this calling?" The 911 operator asked," And what is your address."

"This is Emily Triantis and I live on…" Emily said giving her address and explaining the situation fully.

(End Flashback)

Emily froze and stared at herself in the reflective walls. Antoinette had been captured by the police and placed in a mental institution. Emily had been placed in the care of her older cousin Cattelya. After a month or so Cattelya got found out an orphanage in Japan that specialized in dealing with children whose parents had died suddenly. Emily knew it wasn't to help her out but to get Emily off of Cattelya's hands. In all truth Emily wasn't surprised. That's just how her Hollywood and Politician family worked.

Emily let out a frustrated breath. She was glad that she had cut ties with both her mother's and father's families. She didn't want to wind up like her family.

"Something on your mind?" Otogi asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Ack what are you doing here?" Emily shouted in shock.

"Watching you dance. Interesting song choice." Otogi commented.

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true_

_I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too _

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way_

"I figure it fits my family pretty well. My mom killed my dad three years ago and now she's in a mental ward." Emily said," All the rest of my family only cares about their political career or their Hollywood career."

"Sounds rough." Otogi said as Emily sat down on the ground and he sat down by her and placed an arm around her," Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Sure." Emily said smiling up at him," But then you gotta tell me about your family."

"'Kay." Otogi said.

(End Chapter 4)

Harpygirl91- I wrote this while listening to Pink's song U + UR Hand. LOL!! AWSOME SONG!!! On and the song featured in today's chapter was Pink's song Family Portrait. But it wasn't the whole song, sorry!!

Emily's Stats

Name: Emily 'Emi' Triantis

Age: 16

Birthday: April 1st

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Fav. Color: bright yellow

Blood Type: 0

Family Members: Antoinette Triantis, Magnus Triantis (deceased), Cattelya Triantis (Cousin)

Interests: Dancing, playing drums.

Sports: basketball

Favorite Class: Dance

Least Fav Class: Math

Favorite Food: spaghetti

Least Fav Food: ketchup

Wants to go to: England

Bad Habit: has constant blonde moments (NO OFFENSE TO ANY BLONDES READNIG THIS)

Good At: dancing, acting, playing all typed of drums

Bad at: talking in front of a bunch of people, card games, and making friends.

Dislikes: Her family, pretentious people.


	9. Amor

Harpygirl91- Today's the day of Meghan's duel with Darum!! (does happy dance) But I just put in the ending of the duel because I have no skill at writing duels!!!

Disclamer- I don't own YGO or SM and Darum belongs to Spirit of the Dead-nee-san!!

Chapter 9: The awakening

(flashback)

"Hey Meghan, can I talk to you?" Destiny asked with her eyes wide in fear as Meghan sat on the edge of her bed with her deck in her hands.

"Huh?" Meghan said looking up at Destiny then when she noticed the fear in Destiny's eyes," Destiny, what's wrong?! Varon didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No." Destiny said sitting down beside her," You know those weird dreams I've been having? (Meghan nodded in remembrance of all the times Destiny had woken up in the middle of the night.) Well I had one about Marik and you. Except… It wasn't Marik he looked totally different and he seemed so evil. You two were arguing and next thing I knew he began to strangle you."

"W-what?" Meghan said staring at Destiny who was shaking and tears had began to form in her eyes," Are you sure?"

"Y-yes." Destiny said and Meghan stood up and grabbed Destiny's hand.

"I know someone who might be able to help you." Meghan said leading Destiny through out the house until they saw Setsuna talking to Dartz with a gentle smile on her face.

"YOU!" Destiny shouted and pointed at Setsuna," You were the lady in my dream!!!"

"Excuse me, Dartz-san." Setsuna said calmly leaving Dartz with a slightly disappointed look on his face before he left.

"What is wrong with her?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know she's been having all of these weird dreams that all have to do with death, or something terrible happening to other people." Meghan explained.

"The other Hoshi Tenshi are awakening." Setsuna stated simply.

"The Hoshi Tenshi?" Destiny said with fear lingering in her voice.

"Come with me." Setsuna said leading Destiny outside.

"Wait what about me?" Meghan shouted at them.

"Go to your duel." Setsuna stated simply before she and Destiny disappeared.

(Where Destiny and Setsuna are)

Destiny stared around the room that was made up of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of bookcases that stood about 10 feet tall and 20 ft wide. Every shelf was lined with various shaped crystals.

"What are these?" Destiny asked looking around.

"Prophecies and declarations of the Shukumei before you." Setsuna stated.

"Shukumei?" Destiny said even more confused than ever now.

"Several thousand years ago every generation three girls were chosen to be the guardians of balance." Setsuna began," Around 5,000 years ago you were chosen out of hundreds of girls born in your generation to be the new Shukumei, however before you could complete your destiny as Shukumei you were killed. Thus you had to reborn into present times to complete it. The other two Hoshi Tenshi are called Akashinju and Nesshin. The reason for your names was never explained yet the name bestowed to you make sense."

"Because Shukumei means 'destiny'." Destiny said with her eyes fogging over," And my parents past life and present both chose to name me that. My great-grandmother had once been a Shukumei and my family had been disgraced by almost all of the planets except for Saturn where we were welcomed. They hoped by naming me 'Destiny' the powers of the Shukumei would go to me. Yet that wasn't why I was chosen, no matter what they believed, I was chosen to repent for their crime. I was never told what the crime of my family was but I knew it was terrible enough to get us banished from our home. Unlike the previous Shukumei before me I had control over my prophecies, I was only visited in my dreams or I could call upon my prophetic powers at any time I pleased."

"This made me a perfect weapon for an enemy of the planets so from the time my powers were revealed I was placed under the protection of the Saturian crown. I grew up as Princess Hotaru's adopted sister. "

(Meanwhile with Meghan)

Meghan braced herself as Darum attacked her with a fiend type monster, destroying the last of her life points. It had been a long duel and extremely close, Darum only had 50 life points left.

"Kuso." Meghan growled under her breath as she left the dueling arena.

"Where are you going?" Darum yelled after her," Don't I deserve a reward for my victory?"

"PISS OFF!" Meghan snapped at him frustrated at herself for losing to him and worried about Destiny, it had been a good two hours since she had left Destiny with Setsuna and there was no sign of either.

"Meghan…" Marik said waiting for her as she exited the room. Meghan immediately went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Guess I'll see you after the tournament huh?" Meghan said smiling at him.

"You and your friends can stay as my guests." Marik said with a slight blush on his face," If you want to see the rest of the tournament I mean?"

"Let me think about it for a while okay?" Meghan said and turned to see Emily gently teasing Hotaru about missing part of Meghan's duel for Seto's. Meghan smiled gently as she saw Otogi staring at the red head with his arm around her and couldn't see herself breaking up that growing relationship yet.

"I'll stay." Meghan said resting her head on his shoulder," I'm just really tired for some reason and I'm worried about Destiny."

"HEY!" Varon shouted as he joined the group and looked around for someone," Hey! Where's Destiny?"

"She's been missing for a couple of hours." Hotaru explained to Varon," Do you want help in finding her?"

"Yeah!" Varon exclaimed," I need to give her something!"

"As long as I'm out of sight and it doesn't involve removal of clothing. I'm fine with helping you find her." Meghan said seriously while still having her head on Marik's shoulder.

"…" Everyone either sweatdropped or blushed at Meghan's comment.

"why don't we split up into groups?" Hotaru suggested meekly.

"That's a good idea!" Yugi agreed then actually glared as Seto and Allister both moved to be Hotaru's partners," Just be careful. Okay, sis?"

"I'll be okay." Hotaru said smiling at Yugi," I mean, Seto-kun and Allister-kun are coming with me."

"Ohh… Over protectiveness." Emily observed," Wonder what'll happen if Hotaru does wind up getting hurt."

"I wouldn't want to be Seto or Allister then." Otogi grinned.

"Well I'll go with Marik and we can check the surrounding area." Meghan said letting go of Marik and the two of them headed to the garage," Besides I wanted to talk to him anyway."

(With Hotaru, Seto, and Allister)

"Where should we look?" Hotaru asked staring up at the two," I hope Destiny-san is okay."

"She'll be fine. She's probably just pulling a prank on Meghan or something like that." Allister said trying to calm Hotaru's fears.

"Hn." Seto said wrapping an arm around Hotaru's shoulders that told Allister 'Back off she's mine'

"S-seto-kun." Hotaru said shocked at his sudden display of affection.

"Let's check the top floor." Seto stated and the trio began their trip upstairs.

(With Destiny and Setsuna)

Destiny looked down at her transformation with an appreciative gleam in her eyes. It was a dark pink Chinese style dress that had multiple slits up to the middle of her thigh. "I could get used to wearing this." Destiny grinned," I bet Varon would enjoy it."

"Varon?" Setsuna asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh…He's this guy I meet at the tournament." Destiny half whispered," Just something about him is… I don't know how to explain it. Whenever I'm around him it seems that it's alright if I mess up or make a fool of myself because he's there to laugh with me and keep me safe."

"You love him." Setsuna observed.

"I barely know him!" Destiny exclaimed a light blush appearing on her cheeks something rare for the flirt.

"…" Setsuna stared at the girl as Destiny began looking through the different shaped prophecies.

"Why does each prophecy have it's own unique shape?" Destiny asked.

"Each shape has something to do with the prophecy." Setsuna explained," Now you need to de-transform. Your friends are beginning to worry and Varon apparently has something important to ask you."

"WHAT?!?!" Destiny shouted at the senshi of time," WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!?!?!"

"You are the most important of the Hoshi Tenshi; you aren't the leader yet you are the one that keeps the other's in balance." Setsuna explained as Destiny retransformed back into a tight pair of black jeans and a sky blue tank top with white angel wings decorating the back and on her feet a simple pair of black flip-flops.

"When are you going to tell Sailor Saturn about us?" Destiny asked.

"that is for you three to decide." Setsuna said and teleporting them back to the mansion.

"Well I better go find Varon!" Destiny smiled at Setsuna," Oh when are Emily's powers going to awaken?"

"Soon." Setsuna said before she disappeared around a corner.

"Destiny! There you are!" Varon shouted as he suddenly appeared," Where were you?'

"I was just thinking about some things and lost track of time." Destiny said innocently with her hands behind her back as she stared up at Varon.

Varon grinned and dipped his head down so his mouth was by her ear," What kind of things?"

"Don't you wish you knew?" Destiny teased as she tried her hardest not to shiver as Varon's warm breath tickled her neck and ear as he chuckled.

"Yeah I do." Varon said and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest as he caught her earlobe in between his teeth and gently teethed it, being careful of the sky blue studs that were in them.

"Mmm." Destiny said holding back a moan as he nibbled his way down her neck," What's got you in such a good mood today?"

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that I won or maybe I was just thinking about you and it put me in such a good mood." Varon breathed against the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Destiny giggled as she placed her hands on top of his head and began to massage it," Well I know seeing you put me in a good mood."

Ryou froze as he saw the couple. In the few days that he had known Destiny he had developed a crush on the girl yet he wasn't about to sacrifice the obvious happiness Destiny had discovered in Varon for his own selfish desires. Ryou cold feel his yami stir as Varon lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on Destiny's lips.

(With Meghan and Marik)

Marik relished the look that appeared on Meghan's face as she stared at his motorcycle," Do you like motorcycles?"

"I love them!" Meghan practically exclaimed as she turned to face him and hugged him," Well let's go see if Destiny wandered off outside of the gates of this mansion!"

Marik laughed at Meghan's enthusiasm and handed her a spare helmet as he placed his on," do you know how to drive one?"

"No." Meghan said shaking her head before she placed her helmet on," I never learned I just have always loved riding motorcycles, atvs, or anything that you can feel the air around you as you ride it."

Marik grinned under his helmet as they both climbed on and Meghan wrapped her arms around his waist tightly in a hug before loosing her arms slightly as he started it up and put it in gear.

Meghan smiled under her helmet as she leaned her head against Marik's back forgetting completely forgetting about Destiny's dream and getting lost in the sensation of riding the motorcycle and being this close to Marik.

As they left the gates Marik suddenly did a wheelie which made Meghan cheer and giggle yet she almost fell off from shock and tighten her arms in response. Meghan wasn't the only one relishing in their closeness.

Marik was also wearing a broad grin under his helmet as Meghan tightened her arms around him. _She'll leave you someday. She'll leave because of your weakness. She'll leave when she learns of what you've done. _

Marik sat in shock as he heard a voice that he hadn't heard since battle city, which had been over a year ago. _Why are you back?_

Marik's yami laughed maliciously in his head _I'm only back because you're afraid the girl will leave you. You're afraid that you'll hurt her even worse than she's been hurt already and you know I will if you don't. _

_You won't lay a finger on her!_ Marik yelled in his mind as he parked the motorcycle and Meghan removed her arms from around him.

"Marik, is something wrong?" Meghan asked as he took of his helmet.

"Nah. I was just thinking about something." Marik quickly covered.

"You're worried that you'll hurt me aren't you?" Meghan asked pressing her forehead against his," Marik, I trust you completely."

"Do you?" Marik questioned and tried to pull away but Meghan had placed a hand at the base of his neck to prevent him from doing so," But what if I…

"Yes. I do." Meghan interrupted him before he could say another word and literally attacked his lips with her own. Marik moaned as her mouth claimed his and her tongue entered his mouth then he began to fight for control of the kiss by tangling his tongue with hers. As he pinned her tongue down and claimed dominance in the kiss the sound of another motorcycle interrupted them.

"Kuso." Meghan swore under her breath as they both gasped for air. Then Allister's motorcycle drove up beside them.

"We found Destiny. Actually Varon found her and when everyone else found them the two of them were in a make-out session." Allister informed them with out taking off his helmet.

"Sounds familiar eh Marik?" Meghan said grinning at him as Allister raised an eyebrow at them.

(With Seto and Hotaru about ten minutes before Allister interrupted Meghan and Marik)

"I wonder where Destiny-san is…" Hotaru wondered out loud as Seto and Allister started to glare at each other again. The three of them were walking with Seto and Allister standing behind the raven-haired beauty as they searched the halls for Destiny.

"Wait do you hear that?" Seto said as he heard what sounded like a moan," What the hell is it?"

Hotaru immediately blushed as she suddenly had a Minako hentai moment and her blush only worsened as she went around the corner to see Destiny pinned up against the wall as she and Varon were (sorry for my bluntness) swapping spit.

"Eep!" Hotaru exclaimed as Varon and Destiny noticed them," Gomen nasai Destiny-san, Varon-san!"

"Um…" Allister said staring at Varon and Destiny who seemed to be unfazed at the fact that they now had an audience to their make-out session fortunately the two had enough decency to actually stop while the other three were there. "I'll go tell Marik and Meghan that we found them."

Hotaru quietly thanked Allister and gasped as suddenly Seto grabbed her and led her away from Destiny and Varon, leaving the previously making-out couple in confusion.

"Seto-kun, where are you taking me?" Hotaru asked as Seto lead her through the halls until they got to a room that Hotaru suspected was his.

"Come on." Seto said roughly and practically forced Hotaru into the room.

"Seto-k??" Hotaru began but her lips were covered by Seto's as he shut the door to his room with his foot.

Hotaru held back a moan as he put her bottom lip between his teeth and gently massaged it as he asked for entrance to which Hotaru nervously complied to and nearly jumped out of her skin as Seto's tongue invaded her mouth like a conquer claiming new land. She gripped the front of his shirt in an attempt not to collapsed because of her weak knees to which Seto responded to by picking her up bridal style and setting her down on his bed. (Don't even think it hentais! I am not a lemon writer!!)

Hotaru gasped for air as Seto finally pulled away from her lips and laid down on the bed beside her and absently began to play with her hair.

(With Setsuna)

Setsuna sighed as she sat in the garden. Rain clouds were beginning to form and she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen when suddenly Dartz appeared from nowhere and sat down beside her

"Dartz-san." Setsuna said acknowledging him with a small nod of her head.

"Setsuna-san." Dartz said copying her movements and offered her a garnet colored rose.

A rare smile graced Setsuna's features as she accepted the rose," Arigato, Dartz-san."

"Your welcome." Dartz said and moved some stray strands of Setsuna's hair behind her ear before gently brushing his lips against hers.

(End Chapter 9)

Harpygirl91- (Hides behind Ulquiorra) Please don't kill me. ESPECIALLY YOU VEGETA OR ELSE I'LL SICK BULMA ON YOU!!

Ulquiorra- (stares down at Harpygirl91) why are you hiding behind me?

Harpygirl91- (points to another room) Grimmjaw is currently trying to seduce Meghan and you're the only bishie that I feel like hiding behind right now. (blush)

Ulquiorra- (sigh)

Harpygirl91- (turns to Itachi) Why the hell are my favorite bishies always either emotionless, have anger management problems, or are all just messed up?

Itachi- you like us that way.

Harpygirl91- yeah and those kinds of guys tend to go really good with Hotaru… Hey Itachi, Ulquiorra what do you two think of Hotaru?

Sesshomaru- (growls) They better think carefully before answering…

Harpygirl91- Well while you three kill each other I'm going to go play poker with Ritsuka-kun and Soubi-sensei.


	10. Sickness

Harpygirl91- I thought I would take the time to explain about the Hoshi Tenshi all of my readers and Hotaru at the same time

Harpygirl91- I thought I would take the time to explain about the Hoshi Tenshi all of my readers and Hotaru at the same time. Also, I realized that I was writing the story so that Emily was with Otogi when she was supposed to be with Bakura, so I'm fixing that. Here we go!

Chapter 10: Illness

Meghan frowned as Destiny explained about her new powers. "So all of us are in this Hoshi Tenshi thing together?" Meghan repeated as her body was racked with coughs.

"Are you okay?" Destiny asked," It's strange for you to get this sick easily."

"I'm not sure." Meghan replied as she sat on her bed as Destiny dug through the dresser drawers," Do you have a date?"

"Yep!" Destiny chirped as she pulled on a pair of black wash skinny leg jeans," Varon and I are just going to hang out after his match today! Oh! And do you think we should tell Emily about her powers before they awaken so she's not taken by surprise? Also, what about Hota, especially with what's about to happen?"

"Did you have another vision?" Meghan frowned," I wish you would tell me about those sooner."

"Whatever." Destiny shrugged," My vision aren't exactly clear most of the time. But I do know that something bad is going to happen soon and it all centers around you."

"Great." Meghan groaned as she collapsed on her bed," Get going before Varon breaks into here to find you. I don't want to catch you two in another make out session."

"Okay!" Destiny grinned as she pulled on a baby blue tank top and dashed out of the room as Emily entered.

"Where's she off to?" Emily asked in a solemn voice.

"To meet up with Varon." Meghan explained as she looked at Emily," What's up with you?"

"I made a mistake." Emily sighed as she sat on the bed before Meghan started to cough again," I thought I had found someone that would be really good for me. Then today I heard him arguing with Honda about Jonouchi's sister."

"I'd hug you, but I don't know if I'm contagious or not." Meghan replied as she patted Emily on the back," It'll be alright. He seemed like a playboy. Want me to permanently maim him?"

"No thanks." Emily laughed as she wiped her eyes to prevent the tears from coming out.

"Remember we have a tire iron in the car; say the word and it'll find its way to his kneecaps." Meghan grinned evilly.

"You're bad." Emily scolded as she shoved Meghan's shoulder playfully.

"You do know that Ryou guy like you?" Meghan questioned.

"What?" Emily exclaimed," The really cute guy with white hair? He likes me?"

"Yep." Meghan nodded," I suggest you give him a chance."

"I shall." Emily smirked as she hugged Meghan," You're a great friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Meghan nodded as she hugged Emily back," Could you do me a favor and find me a thermometer and Tylenol?"

"Sure. If you fall asleep I'll leave it by your bed." Emily replied as Meghan got out of the bed long enough to move the covers and crawl under them.

"Thanks."

Emily smiled as she walked out of the room and Meghan fell asleep. _Oh darn it! Why didn't I tell her about my powers awakening? I'll tell her when ever she wakes up. _

(2 hours later)

"Ugh." Meghan groaned as sleepily as she sat up just as the door to her room opened. All of the lights were off, thus preventing her from seeing the intruder that had interrupted her sleep. "Die." Meghan groaned as she chunked a book at the person. What ever she was sick with had drained all of her strength, leaving her feeling defenseless.

"Ow!" The person exclaimed as he turned on the lights to reveal Marik.

Meghan blushed as she realized that she had just attacked the person that had captured her heart," Sorry."

"It's okay." Marik replied as he pulled a chair up beside Meghan's bed," How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been run over by an eighteen wheeler that decided to back up a few times." Meghan replied hoarsely," I think I may have the flu."

"But it's not flu season." Marik pointed out.

"Whatever." Meghan groaned as Marik gently touched her forehead," Didn't you have a duel today?"

"I just finished it. Emily told me that you weren't feeling well." Marik replied gently as he cupped Meghan's face in one of his hands," You look terrible."

"Yeah." Meghan agreed," Could you hand me some tissues? I'm about to sneeze."

Marik laughed as he handed Meghan a few tissues at the same moment she sneezed," Do you need anything? Pegasus said that if you need anything to eat the cooks will fix you anything you want."

"Chicken noodle soup sounds good." Meghan grinned as she cleared her nose of excess mucus," Ugh. I feel like crap."

"I'll go tell them to fix you some." Marik smiled as he brushed some of Meghan's hair out of her face.

"hey, have you seen Emily and Destiny?" Meghan asked as she looked around for the medicine Emily had promised her.

"I saw them earlier with a woman that had green hair. Why?" Marik replied.

"Nothing." Meghan shook her head before sitting up and moving the pillows so that they propped her up," Now go get me food!"

"Yes ma'am." Marik bowed as he took Meghan's right hand and kissed it lightly," I'll be back as soon as the food is ready."

"Yay!" Meghan cheered as Marik left.

(With Emily and Destiny)

"Hota-chan, can we borrow you for a couple hours?" Destiny asked the pale beauty as she linked arms with Hotaru. Seto glared at Destiny, who responded by giving him a droll stare.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Seto sneered.

"**Be nice or else I'll get Meghan to castrate your stuck up toosh**." Destiny warned in English. Hotaru's eyes widened at the treat. "Sorry." Destiny apologized to Hotaru," But it is really important that I talk to you, alone."

Seto frowned as Hotaru turned to him with a pleading stare. "Fine." He growled," I'll see you later Hotaru."

"Where are we going?" Hotaru asked as Destiny dragged her away from Seto.

"To talk to your adoptive mother." Destiny explained as they entered the garden," I need her to help me explain something to you."

"Matte!" Hotaru demanded and grabbed Destiny's arm.

"Sorry." Destiny apologized as she stopped right before turning around a corner.

"Hime-chan?" Setsuna stated in shock as she turned around the corner with Emily beside her.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru exclaimed before rushing to the woman and hugging her.

"So have your powers awaken yet?" Destiny asked Emily who nodded enthusiastically as she danced in place. "Cool." Destiny grinned as she hugged Emily.

"What is going on?" Hotaru asked Setsuna.

"Come." Setsuna ordered," I think that it will be best if we sit down and I explain everything."

(End chapter 10)

Harpygirl91- PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND IF I'M HAPPY I HAVE MORE MOTIVATION TO WRITE!


	11. Truth

Harpygirl91- Ahh

Harpygirl91- Ahh! I'm in such a good mood! My birthday is tomorrow and I am finally going to be seventeen! Whoopie!!

Chapter 11: The Story of the Hoshi Tenshi

"Who are the Hoshi Tenshi?" Hotaru demanded as Setsuna sat on a bench and the three teenage girls sat on the ground.

"They are in charge of the keeping balance in the universe." Setsuna began," They existed before the planetary kingdoms were formed. Every generation the previous Hoshi Tenshi would travel from planet to planet to chose their successors. Unlike the Sailor Senshi, the number of Hoshi Tenshi has always varied, there have been as many as forty to as few as one."

"Dang." Destiny commented," So, what about our powers? What decides them?"

"Your predecessor decides your powers." Setsuna explained," It is the same with your alias. Shukumei is a common alias for a Hoshi Tenshi because the Shukumei is usually the Hoshi Tenshi with the power to see all possible outcomes for the future. Emily, you were chosen to have the ability to see what binds us all together along with telepathy, telekinesis, and other psychic abilities. However, your powers will require the most training."

"What about Meg?" Emily demanded," What are her powers? And why were we reborn?"

Setsuna sighed before beginning again," Meghan has the ability to see all. When her powers fully develop, she will obtain a book that will tell her all she needs to know or wants to know about everything. In addition to her powers as a Hoshi Tenshi, Meghan is the cursed senshi of the sun."

"Wait, what?" Destiny interrupted, earning her a glare from Setsuna," Sorry, please go on."

"During the Silver Millennium, before Princess Serenity was born, the Sun and Moon kingdoms ruled side by side. Then Queen Lymi of the Sun seduced Queen Serenity's husband, at the same time Queen Serenity learned she was pregnant with Princess Serenity."

"Dang, Meghan's mother was a ho." Destiny chided as Hotaru stared at Setsuna is shock. Emily merely shook her head in disgust.

"Queen Lymi had a reputation for manipulating people to fit her purposes." Setsuna agreed," She wanted to weaken the Moon Kingdom in order to strengthen the Sun Kingdom. So it cause quite an uproar when Lymi announced her own pregnancy, only two months after Queen Serenity. In response, Queen Serenity divorced her husband and asked the Hoshi Tenshi, before you three, to punish Lymi's child when it was born. The leader of the Hoshi Tenshi, Akani, agreed knowing that Lymi's child would have powers too great to control on her own. Akani removed Meghan's ability to use her powers during the night. However, Akani did this in secret so no one would know what happened to Meghan, or during that time Meshiha. In addition, Akani bound the life forces of Meshiha to the other fetuses that would become the Hoshi Tenshi."

"So if she was killed we would be too." Emily added.

"And when Queen Serenity used her power to have us be reborn, Meghan was too." Hotaru observed.

"Yes." Setsuna replied," However, when Meshiha was born a month premature, it was discovered that she was not the child of Queen Serenity's former husband. Meshiha's father was a commoner that worked in Lymi's palace. Soon after Meshiha's birth Lymi Married the commoner and Serenity was eaten with guilt over punishing an innocent child that had nothing to do with her husband adultery."

"She was like me then." Hotaru remembered," Meshiha was hated for something she had no hand in."

"Meshiha wasn't fond of interacting with the other senshi as well." Setsuna added before turning to Destiny and Emily," Where is Meghan?"

"She's sick." Emily and Destiny explained at the same time.

"Is she alone?" Setsuna asked.

"Nope. I sent Marik to look after her." Emily winked," And why does it matter if she's alone?"

"What are Meghan's powers as a senshi?" Hotaru asked, ignoring Emily and Destiny.

"She is the senshi of life and guidance." Setsuna explained," If someone was to obtain her heart crystal and the crystals of Hotaru and the three judges of death, they could command life and death. That is why I asked if Meghan was alone. An old enemy of hers is awakening and he has already collected the heart crystals of the three judges. If he gets his hands on Meghan and Hotaru's crystals we will be unable to stop him."

(Somewhere in Tokyo)

"What do you mean that her powers are awakening?" A male voice boomed," I sealed her powers to where they wouldn't be able to awaken until she meet the Solaris Knight!"

"Princess Meshiha has found him." Another voice, this one female, responded," What do you wish for me to do, my lord?"

"Do what Queen Lymi attempted to do with Queen Serenity's husband." The male commanded as the room filled suddenly with light," Take the heart of her beloved and leave her broken." The man's golden hair and eyes gleamed as he walked into the light," And as she is torn apart form the pain, kill her. I will begin the search for Sailor Saturn."

"As you wish." The woman bowed before leaving the room.

(End chapter 11)

Harpygirl91- Sorry the chapter is a bit on the short side. I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger!


End file.
